


The Sun Will Rise and We Will Try Again

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Patrick, Fem!Pete, Genderbending, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, holy shit that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: I mean, a vampire wrapped around you while you’re dead to the world is pretty dangerous, but all Patricia could bring herself to feel was mild annoyance and slight confusion.





	The Sun Will Rise and We Will Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is sin. Like wtf.  
> I also wrote this entire thing waiting in a hotel room for my mother to call me to come pick her up from her concert.  
> School's done for the semester, so I'll probably write more.  
> So...yeah....enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry mom.

Patricia jolted awake with a gasp, her eyes flying around the strange little room, looking for danger.

When nothing moved and no blur of fangs and growls came for her throat, the ginger relaxed slightly and began running her hand over her aching neck. Falling asleep while filling out reports was an unfortunately common occurrence lately.

Shuffling through the notes papers on the desk, Patricia decided that she’d done enough work for the night- day?- whatever. The tiny pixels on her flip phone told her the time was about 6:43pm, almost sundown.

With a heaving sigh, she removed the cap that’d become an almost permanent fixture to her head and headed down the twisted hall to her room, hoping to catch maybe a few hours of actual, restful sleep before being dragged along to another hunt.

The whole warehouse was silent, save for the shuffling of Patricia’s feet and her near inaudible yawns. The creaking of her bedroom door made her wince, but she basically ignored it, kicking her shoes off and flopping on top of her bed. The comforter puffed in retaliation, but settled as the young girl sighed, the sound ending in a muffled grunt of discomfort.

With a few quick movements, Patricia unclasped her bra and threw it into a random corner without looking, choosing instead to blindly crawl under the comforter and conk out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

(~~~)

Unlike the first time she awoke, Patricia slowly emerged from the comforting realm of dreamless sleep, feeling a bit better than normal. This was probably because she wasn’t being woken up by Jo’s loud ass banging on her door or jumping on her mattress screaming about a new lead for the Dandies.

No, this time she was perfectly happy to find herself being awoken by her own accord.

However, also unlike the first time she awoke, Patricia was not alone.

The ginger girl tensed and her eyes flew open, though the room was pitch black, so she couldn’t see anything. There was no sound but her own suddenly excited breathing, but there was definitely another presence in her room. In her bed actually.

Cool arms were wrapped around her hips while jean-clad thighs tangled with her own and a slightly cold nose pressed itself into her midriff. No movement came from the body clinging to her, so Patricia’s brain took a moment to use her process of thought to figure out that she wasn’t in immediate danger.

I mean, a vampire wrapped around you while you’re dead to the world is pretty dangerous, but all Patricia could bring herself to feel was mild annoyance and slight confusion.

“Petra…what are you doing” Her scratchy, sleep-addled voice sounded too loud in the quiet room.

The dark girl wrapped around her let out a light, unnecessary breath, lightly tickling Patricia’s bare stomach.

“Andi and Jo went out on a perimeter check. I told them not to wake you up. Told them I’d stay here with you.”

Patricia raised a brow, unseen in the darkness.

“And they just let you stay here with me, by yourself? ANDI, let you stay here by yourself?”

“….Yes.”

Patricia rolled her eyes and attempted to wiggle out of Petra’s grip. However her attempt was futile as Petra steeled her grip and let out a quiet hiss.

Patricia tried to squash the prickle of fear at the noise, but Petra must’ve felt her tense or something because her grip loosened at once and she scooted back on the bed, so that she wasn’t touching the younger girl anymore.

“Sorry Trish. I just…I-I miss you. I can’t touch you anymore.”

Patricia frowned, feeling guilt pool in her chest as she reached out towards her once best friend.

“Yes you can. You just were, weren’t you?”

She could hear Petra shaking her head, eyes still unable to see anything, though she knew Petra could see perfectly fine in the dark.

“You’re afraid of me. I can touch you, but you don’t _want_ me to touch you.”

Patricia sighed. This was something she knew was going to come to a head sooner or later. Ever since that bitch Beckett had turned the girls’ world upside down, they’d all been fighting with themselves on how to go about living with what had changed.

Patricia was so proud when she’d finally figured out a mixture that quenched Petra’s ever present hunger. The sudden clarity in the older girl’s eyes and the awe as she looked at the empty glass had given all of them so much hope.

But that hope was quickly turning into fear.

The “smoothies” had been becoming less and less effective. After she drank the most recent one, Petra growled in anger, fangs bared, and smashed the glass against the concrete floor. They just weren’t working like they should.

Petra had distanced herself from all of them, but Patricia had noticed an almost obsessive avoidance of herself in particular, though she held her tongue in saying anything.

Honestly it hurt. She wanted nothing more than to have her best friend back. She missed the teasing romps, the chill cuddles during movies. Hell, she even missed just hanging out in the same room.

Patricia was quickly yanked from her stewing by her bedside lamp being flipped on, making her clench her eyes shut.

“Fuck, Petra. Give me some warning next time!”

Once she could stand to keep her eyes open, she noticed Petra had removed herself from the bed and was standing against the wall near the door, looking ready to bolt. Even through the shadows, Patricia could see the loneliness in the dark girl’s eyes. Okay, enough was enough.

Patricia reached one of her arms out toward Petra and lifted the comforter.

“Alright. Get over here.”

Petra’s brows furrowed in confusion and uncertainty.

Patricia rolled her eyes and glared.

“Get your ass in the bed, Petra. It’s cold.”

In a blink, quite literally, Petra was back under the covers, face pressed tightly into the smaller girl’s collar bone, and her arms and legs wrapped firmly around her body.

Patricia sighed contently, surprising herself by not actually having to repress a flinch. Her pale arms returned the embrace, and she nearly cried from the familiar scent of Petra’s shampoo.

“I miss you too. You’ll always be my best friend Petra. I know it’s been rough in past months, but you’re dealing as best you can. We all are. And…It’s all gonna be okay.”

Petra took in a deep breath and let it out, more out of habit than anything, before mumbling into Patricia’s shirt.

“You’re a sucky liar Trish. But, I’ll believe you anyway.”

She made another sigh and nuzzled her nose higher toward Patricia’s neck.

Apprehension nudged at Patricia’s gut. She wasn’t really afraid of Petra, but still…vampire near her neck was slightly unsettling.

“Petra…?”

The older girl didn’t stop her movements. Moving her hands to grip the back of Patricia’s shirt as she nuzzled into her neck, placing light kisses to the pale, soft skin.

Patricia gasped at the feeling of cool lips on her neck, both anxiety and a touch of arousal hitting her stomach.

Her scent must have changed, because Petra was suddenly grinning into her neck.

“Oh, does Trish have a little weak spot? Huh?”

Patricia clenched her jaw and tried to swat at Petra’s shoulder, a reflex from years of the older girl’s teasing, but Petra easily caught the hand in one of her own, holding gently, but firmly around the wrist, thumb pressed to Patricia’s pulse. Petra continued to slide her lips across the pale stretch of her throat, smiling the whole time.

“I think you do.”

“Fuck you.”

The jab lost any malice as it left Patricia’s mouth with a breathy tone and another gasp.

They’d never teased each other like this. The most it had ever been was joking grabs at each other’s asses and loud exaggerated kisses to cheeks. But this was different. There was intent behind Petra’s movements, and Patricia didn’t know if she should fear for her life, or her virtue.

The question was semi answered when Petra flipped them from their sides to straddle the smaller girl, pinning her wrists back into the mattress and leering at her with dark eyes.

“Gladly.”

Before she could react, Patricia found her lips covered by Petra’s own. It was odd, the cooling feeling of something that should have been warm, but it sent an involuntary shiver down Patricia’s spine.

Petra moved her lips slowly, asking for permission, asking if this was okay.

Patricia let her eyes flutter shut as she responded, moving her lips in tandem, giving into whatever had suddenly flared up between the pair.

The kiss was almost timid at first, neither side truly knowing how far this would go. But eventually one side needed air.

Patricia pulled back gently, pulling much needed air past her lips and raised her eyelids to catch Petra’s in the dim light of the room.

The vampire’s pupils were blown wide, but Patricia could see that it was a bit different than when she was hungry. Well, she was hungry alright, but it wasn’t the bloodlust they’d all come to recognize.

Any resolve that might have fought its way up through Patricia’s throat died in her chest. She nodded , mouth open slightly as she quietly panted.

Petra needed no more encouragement as she doe back in for a searing kiss. This one was in no way timid. It was hot and needy.

Petra slid her tongue past Patricia’s gasping lips, almost trying to devour as much as she could.

Patricia responded in kind, whimpering into the kiss and pressing up against Petra’s hold on her wrists.

Petra growled low in her throat and the resistance, but let up enough for Patricia to slide her hands up her dark, tattooed arms and tangle them in Petra’s hair.

Eventually, Petra moved away from the pale girl’s swollen lips, trailing wet kisses across her chin and down to her neck. One of her hands snaked its way down to the hem of Patricia’s shirt, making the younger choke on a gasp as it found its way to her breast.

Patricia moaned lightly as Petra worked her mouth around her throat, one hand toying with the sensitive nub on her breast.  


“Petra…hng! P-please…”

Petra sat back on her knees, pulling her face away from Patricia’s throat as her other hand joined in the menstruations.

“You look so hot, Trish. Writhing for me. You look a hot mess, right now.”

Patricia panted, trying her best to hold in the high moans building up in her throat. She honestly never thought she’d ever be in this situation, with her best friend on top of her. The thought caused her to let out a breathy moan as she felt her arousal begin to throb.

Petra just smirked. Her heightened senses telling her just how aroused Patricia really was. The older girl was holding back, making sure not to frighten  Patricia off, and making sure the demon wouldn’t take over and make her do something she’d regret.

Without stopping one hand, Petra slid the other slowly down Patricia’s body, marveling in the soft give, and begin running her fingers under the waistband of the jeans the young hunter hand fallen asleep in.

Patricia’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes flashed open.

Petra stared her down, asking to continue with her gaze.

Patricia nodded slowly and lifted her hips, shimming slightly to express her desire to get the stupid jeans off.

Thanks to her own eagerness and speed, Petra had the offending clothing off in nanoseconds. It was odd, but with her jeans gone, the scent of Patricia’s arousal became much more obvious, and Petra had to take a second to push down the demon side that had suddenly become very interested.  

Patricia furrowed her brows at the slight pause in Petra’s advances, but didn’t have any time to voice her confusion, as it turned into a moan as Petra’s dark fingers trailed lightly over Patricia’s panties.

“So wet, aren’t you Trish? God, you look so fucking good.”

Patricia whined as Petra removed her hand from her breasts. However, she yelped slightly when her panties were suddenly yanked down her legs.

In a knee-jerk reaction, Patricia slammed her legs closed, pressing her knees tightly together.

Petra, who was now kneeling toward the end of the bed, gently rested her hand on the ginger’s knees.

“Hey, it’s okay Trish. Do you want to stop? We don’t have to go this far, if you don’t want to.”

Patricia shook her head.

“No, I’m good. Just…a reflex. Sorry.”

Petra smiled gently, running her hands over Patricia’s legs.

“Relax, Trish. Let me take care of you.”

Slowly, Patricia let the older girl move her legs apart, still feeling slightly exposed, but still painfully aroused.

Petra licked slow stripes up and down the pale expanse of her thighs, eye’s half-lidded. She let out soft groans of her own.

“So good, Trish. So soft. Let me make you feel good.”

Patricia moaned loudly, reaching down to grab the dark girl’s shoulders, only half noticing that she was still fully clothed.

“Please, Petra…”  


With a grin, Petra wrapped her arms under Patricia’s thighs, holding firmly to her hips as she pressed a light kiss to the young hunter’s core.

Patricia gasped loudly and nearly sank her nails through Petra’s shirt as she felt the older girl start licking into her. Pleasure spiked through her entire body as she no longer fought to holf back her moans, letting them fly freely.

Petra swirled her tongue around her clit, teasing her with broad strokes and fast flicks. She moaned, her own arousal off the charts as she was surrounded by the sight, taste, feel, and scent of Patricia. Her senses were overwhelmed.

Soon, however, Patricia was yanking on her shoulders, mumbling something almost incoherent. Petra pulled away to hear what it was, but Patricia just continued to yank her up,

“C-come here.”

Oh, that Petra could do. With predatory grace, Petra stalked her way up Patricia’s body, licking her lips to maintain the oddly sweet flavor that was wholly Patricia. Once they were eye-level, Patricia pulled her down into another searing kiss, this time her own hands working on the buttons of Petra’s jeans.

“Off. Get them off.”

Petra could do more than that. In a flash, the dark girl had rid herself of not only her jeans, but every article of clothing she was wearing.

Patricia stared in awe, running her hands over Petra’s dark skin as the older girl loomed over her.

“So beautiful…”

Petra smirked. “Likewise.” She said as she dove in for another kiss.

They kissed passionately before Petra nearly jerked her head away with a gasp as she felt Patricia’s light fingers teasing at her entrance.

“Fuck, Trish.” She rested her forehead against Patricia’s, panting even though there was no need.

Patricia felt her chest swell at that as she continued to finger the lean girl above her. That was all her doing. She was the one making Petra sound like that.

After a few minutes, Petra’s moans turned into harsh growls as she grabbed both of Patricia’s hands, once again pinning them to the bed.

Both girls gasped in tandem as Petra thrust her hips down to rub herself against Patricia. The friction was brutal, but it felt so good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Petra! Fuck!”

“Oh, Trish, god. So good.”

“Uhg, bite me..”

Petra halted her movements and hissed through her teeth.

“No…”

Half of Patricia’s brain (the sane half) was screaming at her about the kind of suicidal thoughts she was voicing. However the other half (the stupidly horny half) pushed forward and guided her motions.

She pulled her wrists free, taking advantage of Petra’s shocked state to grab  her head in her hands and guide it toward her neck.

“I want you to bite me, Petra.”

Petra fought against the young singer’s pull, also internally battling her demon who had decided that this was the best plan ever.

“No, Patricia! You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Patricia stared straight into Petra’s dark eyes, the oceanic gaze unwavering.

“Yes I do. I trust you.”

Slowly, Petra allowed her head to be pulled forward, though she still protested verbally.

“Don’t….Trish…”

Patricia lifted her hips to grind against Petra once ore as she breathed out “Please…”  


That was it.

Petra growled and grabbed Patricia’s shoulders, her fangs elongating as she pressed her mouth against the pale skin.

It was unbelievably painful at first. Patricia’s eyes snapped open and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as Petra’s fangs pierced her skin. But before she knew it, warmth and pleasure spread from the wound like wild fire and the silent scream turned into the loudest moan.

Petra let loose a high moan of her own, the sweetness of Patricia’s blood was unlike anything she’d ever tasted.

Somehow, someone had started moving, the wet slide of their arousals adding a new level of pleasure that made Patricia’s eyes tear up.

“Petra, oh god. Petra- PETRA!”

With a harsh scream, Patricia felt her orgasm tear through her body like an avalanche.

The rush of pleasure hits Petra almost immediately. Soon enough, her own orgasm slams into her, unlike anything she’d ever felt.

Once the aftershocks had finished, Patricia weakly pushed at Petra’s chest.

“Petra…”

Snapping out of her pleasure induced trance, the dark haired girl pulled away from Patricia’s neck, fangs retracting as she licked the remaining blood from around the wound, sealing it to prevent infection.

The two laid there, Patricia panting, while Petra habitually pulled and pushed air out of her lungs.

With slow movements, Petra raised herself up on her elbows and stared down at Patricia with a clarity the younger hadn’t seen since the first success with the smoothie. The ginger smiled up at her with a dopey grin, still slightly feeling the toxins from Petra’s bite.

Petra huffed a laugh before leaning her head down to place a soft kiss to Patricia’s lips.

Patricia kissed back gently. As she pulled away, she sighed contentedly.

“We should probably clean up before Jo and Andi get back.” She tilted her head and winced. “Fuck, and we’re gonna have to cover this thing with makeup, or else Andi is going to fucking stake you.”

Petra chuckled and snuggled down into the young hunter’s soft body, eyes closing.

“Later. They won’t be back for a while.”

Patricia sat up slightly to send a suspicious look toward the vampire.

“What did you do?”  
Petra bit her lip.

“Nothing! I just told Gabby to have some fun with them tonight. Nothing bad or harmful! Just some fun teasing!”

Patricia groaned and flopped back against her pillows.

“So you planned this from the start.”

Petra traced light patterns into Patricia’s side as she spoke.

“Not _all_ of it. I just wanted some more time with you. I wasn’t lying. I really to miss you Trish…The sex was just a fortunate happenstance.”

Patricia snorted, but then wrapped her arms around Petra tightly.

“I missed you too. From now on, no more avoiding each other okay? It can’t be like that if this is ever going to happen again.”

Petra relaxed into the hold, previously held tension leaving her body at the words suggesting the future.

“I won’t Trish. I promise.”

“I know. I promise too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was other stuff I was going to add, but then decided no, it'd be too gross.  
> Hope you enjoyed your sin!


End file.
